Deserata Roundup
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs category:Classic Martian logs ---- CO Quarters :Subdued lighting casts much of this fairly spacious room in shadows. A polished mahogany desk is in the center of the room, a padded leather chair sits behind it. An elegant table lamp sits on the desk casting a warm glow around the room. Light strips on the ceiling can be switched on to brighten the room more. The floor is carpeted in a rich burgundy and blue. Near the door two gray leather couches sit across from each other with a mahogany coffee table in the middle of them. A wall partitions off the private section of the quarters, containing a bed, a closet and another small room with relief cubicle and shower. ---- Kraft arrives from Corridor - Deck 2 . Kraft has arrived. Zadorny is sitting behind his desk, filling out a form. For once, he actually looks like he's enjoying himself, which is odd. It /is/ paperwork after all. Kraft steps into the room and salutes. "Discenes Kraft reporting as ordered Sir." Zadorny looks up with a smile. "Ah, Mr. Kraft. Have a seat please." Kraft sits, doffing his hat and placing it in his lap. Zadorny leans back, the smile is now gone from his face. "Mr. Kraft, are you aware of just how much I detest doing paperwork?" Kraft shakes his head. "No Sir." Zadorny frowns. "Suffice it to say, it's not on my top ten list of things I like to do. Now the question is, why do you make do so much of it?" Kraft blinks. "I wasn't aware I did Sir, if there is some error I can correct in order to ensure less administrative work for you Sir...." his voice trails off... uncertain how to continue Zadorny raises his hand as if so silence him. "Enough." He stands up, and walks around the desk, and starts to pace behind Kraft. "Now, some paperwork is needed, but this? This is outrageous! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Kraft resists the intense urge to turn to face his commanding officer. "Sir, I have nothing to say in my defense Sir." Zadorny continues, as if he didn't even hear what Kraft said. "Do you have any idea, how many forms I had to fill out, to grant you the rank of Legionary 1st Tier?" He turns around and looks at Kraft, still no sign of an emotion on his face. Kraft blinks, apparently frozen for a moment. "Sir?" Zadorny finally cracks a smile and throws Kraft a small black container, which holds the crest of his new rank. "Congratulations, Legionary." Zadorny chuckles. "Well aren't you the happy camper. I thought this is what you had been waiting for, for a long time?" Kraft nods "It is Sir, but I didnt dare to think it would come with." Zadorny now lets out a little laugh. "Well, I guess you'll have to pardon my little theatrics, I like to throw it a surprise. Have no doubts though Mr. Kraft, you've earned it." Kraft smiles, rising to his feet to salute. "I hope I can prove myself worthy of the honour Sir." There is a muffled knocking upon the door leading to Out. Zadorny yells, "Enter!" Janne arrives from Corridor - Deck 2 . Janne has arrived. Zadorny is sitting behind his desk, filling out a form. For once, he actually looks like he's enjoying himself, which is odd. It /is/ paperwork after all. Kraft salutes and goes through the archway into the corridor. Kraft has left. "Sir?" Janne asks as she enters. The trailing skirts with their rustling announce her even more than combat boots used to. Zadorny looks up from his desk. "Ah, Optio, come in, come in." Janne comes in. "Sir, if I understand correctly, the woman is to be lured out of her bordello and brought so we can question her about things?" She gets right to the point. "But, what if she won't leave the establishment? It is her work place." Zadorny nods. "That is indeed a valid question Optio. If Armitage does not succeed in his task, we'll have to come up some form of... incentive for her to leave the building. I'm open to suggestions." "Why couldn't Armitage stun her while in the room with her?" Janne asks simply. "Go up to her room in order to have sex with her. As she disrobes or lays on the bed, stun her." Zadorny seems to ponder the suggestion for a few moments. "How would we extract her from the structure?" Janne pauses, "Is there a balcony? Perhaps we could have the carriage waiting outside? The drop wouldn't be too far from her window. Toss her out. Run into the carriage and go. Or, if the bar is empty, just walk out with her?" Zadorny nods. "I doubt the bar will be empty, but it's a possibility. As for the balcony, that calls for a little recon, are you up to it?" Janne blinks, "Yes, Sir. Though just walking down the street would work that out. Perhaps, I could go in, or..." She thinks, "If I recall, women didn't go into taverns in that time. I could be outside with the carriage. Kraft could go in with Armitage. Once he saw which room Armitage and the woman went into, he could come out and we could move the carriage to that location. If there is no window... we might have to improvise and be more open and hostile." Zadorny nods. "Although, I would like to consider hostility as a last resort only to be used if all else fails, as it would seriously put the mission in jeapordy. I suggest we take a stroll down and have a look at the building." Janne nods again. "Sounds like a good idea, Sir." Zadorny nods. "Although, as much as I admire your dress, I believe certain women of this era, did wear more ... male oriented clothing. If you would be more comfortable in that, I don't see a reason why not." "Really?" Janne asks, sounding curious. "If you can get me the clothing, Sir, I'll wear it." Zadorny looks at Janne. "I believe you'll find some suitable clothing in my closet Optio, while you change, I'll go have a look at the building." Janne nods, "Yes, Sir." Janne looks very relieved to not have to wear this dress. Zadorny nods and leaves for the corridor. Sometime later, after taking a gander in Dodge City... ---- Barracks - Dodge City - :This section of the base has been converted to a barracks. There is a long room of bunk beds, and an open mess hall. All is kept clean, spartan, and organized. The barracks seem large enough to house up to fifty people, but you guess that less than that are stationed here. There is a large metal door on the the North wall, leading to the exit hatch. On the opposite wall is a door labled RECON. ---- Janne is sitting on a rack, adjusting the fit of her hat to her head. Kraft hops to his feet, eagerness shining in his eyes. Zadorny opens the large metal door, which looks like it should creak, but doesn't. Guess it's well oiled, or new. Once inside the room, he closes the door behind him. Janne stands up slowly as she sees Zadorny. "Sir." She greets. Kraft reflexively checks his weapons, before adjusting the brim of his stetson. McDonough stands near the door to the RECON room, hands behind his back, quiet. Zadorny greets the others with a short nod. "First off, tonight, I'm Michael. Last thing we need is to start looking conspicuous." He walks up to a table and puts down a stungun on it. "This is for you Primus. You will enter the saloon, and aquire the services of one Lullabelle, which she will render in her room. Once you are safely in there, and she starts to undress, stun her. Then open the window and toss her out. After which, you will spend at least another 5 minutes in the room, then leave quietly. Should anyone inquire as to Lullabelle's whereabouts, you will inform them that she is sleeping." He looks at Kraft and Janne. "This is where you two come in. You will enter the town ahead, locate a carraige, you will also need to locate hay, or something else that will soften Ms. Lullabelle's landing, and most importantly, to reduce the noise. Once you have her, make certain that she is out like a light, we don't want a screaming hysterical woman calling attention to you. Then you will proceed to the Falstaff with the target, and secure her in the medbay. I will be in the main room of the saloon, equipped with a shock grenade. Should anything go wrong, I will use this to immobilize any pursuing parties and make my way to the falstaff. Should there be a confrontation, in which you have no choice but to return fire, do note the word, 'return' Legionary Kraft, I expect you to exercise judgement, and not shoot to kill, injure only." He takes a deep breath. "Any questions?" "Sir, how will we let the Primus know when we safely have the carriage and hay?" Janne asks, "So that he can begin buying the woman's services?" Kraft nods. "Yes Sir." McDonough nods and mouths the name Lullabelle as he takes the stun gun from the table and checks its power pack. Zadorny chuckles. "Use your imagination Optio, whistle a tune, bark like a dog, I'll leave that up to the Primus." McDonough shrugs, "Toss a rock at the window?" "I would think that'd be unreliable." Janne says, "The noise could be missed, or, we could break the window and get people irate. Why doesn't Kraft just walk in long enough to look around or buy a drink, then exit. Or, perhaps, just walk by the doors? Are they batwinged so McDonough would see him?" Zadorny nods. Indeed they are. Kraft nods. "Perhaps I should just walk past the doors and whistle a tune Sir?" Zadorny nods. "Sounds good, I will be talking with the Primus, at your signal, he'll approach the target and make contact." Janne nods her general agreement. "Do we have local currency to purchase the use of the carriage with?" Zadorny shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid we have been unable to secure any local currency. You'll have to improvise I'm afraid." Parias arrives from Base. Parias has arrived. Parias walks in...late. He quietly takes a seat in the back and attempts not to disturb the briefing in progress. McDonough stands near the RECON room's door, stun gun in hand and listening to the others make suggestions. Janne frowns a little then nods. Kraft unconsciously toys with the hilt of his dagger, idly running a slow circle around the pommel. Zadorny looks at Parias, then at Kraft. "Mr, Kraft, would you be so kind as to brief Mr. Parias on the plan? Meanwhile I'll go to the Falstaff and retrieve your gem, perhaps it can still be of use, when acquiring a carriage." Kraft nods. "Yes Sir." Zadorny heads for the door. "I'll be right back." Again, Zadorny dissapears, this time into the Falstaff... Zadorny enters the barracks and throws a black pouch to kraft. Kraft turns to the Centurion. "Sir Legionary Janne and myself have been tasked to acquire the use of a carriage and horse with which to remove the sample of the indigineous population from town. I understand you will be accompanying us on our mission Sir." Kraft catches the pouch, spying it from the corner of his eye. Janne's eyes flicker at the demotion in rank she's been given, and her lips almost curve. But she just listens. McDonough tucks the stun gun away under his jacket, "So we all set to go?" Zadorny looks around the room with a grin on his face. "Alright boys and girls, are you ready?" Kraft nods. "Yes Sir!." McDonough smirks and nods, "Ready as ever." Parias nods to Zadorny and says, "Yes, sir." "Yes, Sir." Janne says. Zadorny checks the clip in his semi automatic pistol one last time. "Ok, Primus, you're with me, the rest of you, go get that carriage." McDonough detaches himself from the wall and follows Zadorny out of the base. Zadorny stands in attention. "Dismissed!" Kraft smiles to himself and heads for the door Parias rubs his head a little and heads for the door....too. Kraft heads into Base. Kraft has left. ---- Landing Pad - Dodge City - :In the small valley between the hills, a flat surface of plas-ment has been constructed. The landing pad is small, only covering enough area to hold one large dropship, or perhaps two smaller ships, and has been colored the dull brown of the hills around it, as if its builders did not want it to draw any attention to itself. There is a trail through the bushes leading into the hills to the South, and a small hatch at the North end of the pad leading down into the ground. ---- McDonough arrives from Base. McDonough has arrived. Zadorny looks at McDonough. "Sir, what's your given name?" Parias arrives from Base. Parias has arrived. McDonough starts off towards the city, "Tyrell." Janne arrives from Base. Janne has arrived. Kraft turns to Parias. "May I ask what your given name is Sir?" Zadorny grins. "Alright then, Tyrell, off we go! Follow me." ---- Main Street East - Dodge City - :This end of Main Street is much quieter than the other. In fact, there is so little going on here that it is a nearly silent and motionless section of town. Only the occasional tumbleweed being blown down the dusty street breaks the illusion of time having come to a complete stop. The only building here giving any outward indication of its purpose is a rickety grey building with a sign reading "Sheriff." The street continues off past the buildings to the East apparently to a group of low hills on the horizon. ---- Parias arrives from Road Into The Hills. Parias has arrived. Silas arrives from Main Street West. Silas has arrived. McDonough arrives from Road Into The Hills. McDonough has arrived. Silas walks along the street, smiling faintly as he makes his way along. Janne arrives from Road Into The Hills. Janne has arrived. Kraft proffers his arm to Janne. "This is I believe a less conspicuous way for us to move around." Silas glances curiously at Zadorny and his strange machine. Zadorny calmly shakes his head and whispers. "Ignore him." Silas tips his bowler, smiling nervously. "Good evenin', folks. You the actors from Las Cruces?" McDonough keeps in step with Zadorny, tilting his head this way and that to look at everything. Janne looks to Kraft's arm and gently takes it. She looks around, gaze mildly curious. Zadorny nods to silas. "That we are good sir, and who might you be?" Silas doffs the bowler on his head, then tugs at his suspenders. "Silas Cudahee, mayor of Dodge City. I welcome you all. It is not often that we receive such talented visitors." Parias walks about 5-10 yards behind Janne and Kraft, he glances slowly across his line of sight, being careful to avoid direct eye contact. Kraft scans the stranger with his grey eyes, discounting him as a threat. He whispers to Janne "Do we move on while they are talking to the Mayor?" Zadorny smiles. "We will giving a performance soon, you are more than welcome to attend it Mayor. Tonight, we're going to the saloon to have a good night of fun." Silas laughs, snapping his suspenders jauntily. "Very good, very good. Well, enjoy your carousing. I believe the missus will have dinner ready for me shortly, so, if you will excuse me." He continues on his way. Zadorny nods to the leaving man and grins. Silas heads into Road Into The Hills. Silas has left. Janne tilts her head at Kraft, then looks to the Mayor. Since it seems his attention is elsewhere she nods. "Do we know where the stables are?" Zadorny motions to the team to get going. "Lets move people." Kraft nods. "I believe I saw something that could be a stables further into town." You head into Main Street West. ---- Main Street West - Dodge City - :A short street of dried dirt lined on either side by wooden buildings with overlarge false faces. There are horses tied to posts in front of some of the buildings, and a stage coach stopped in front of the building marked "Bank." A great deal of noise comes from a building bearing the sign "Dodge City Saloon." There seems to be very little in this primative town beyond this dusty street. ---- McDonough arrives from Main Street East. McDonough has arrived. Parias arrives from Main Street East. Parias has arrived. Kraft arrives from Main Street East. Kraft has arrived. Janne arrives from Main Street East. Janne has arrived. Zadorny stops and walks closer the McDonough. "Once inside, we'll try to minimize contact with the locals, until we have received the signal from Kraft." McDonough nods, "We should also find a spot where we can watch the door." Kraft flicks his gaze towards the coach parked in front of the bank, a gentle pressure on Jannes hand attempting to draw her attention. Zadorny nods. "Good idea. Lets move in." You head into Dodge City Saloon. ---- Dodge City Saloon- Dodge City - :A crowded and smoke filled establishment, with all the sounds of drunken debauchery. An angry looking woman serves drinks from behind a well polished hardwood bar, and an slender elderly man plays loudly on an out of tune piano. There are card games going on at some of the tables here, the attitudes of the players ranging from drunkenly oblivious, to deadly serious. Scantily clad women roam through the room, offering to take male patrons upstairs for a fee. The people here are dressed in what seems to be costumes from the Old West, many including archaic pistols. :The energetic honky-tonk strains of 'Dixie', pounded out both skillfully and determinedly by a grizzled black piano-player wearing a slightly battered Derby, is a constant background in this milling, loud and occasionally racuous saloon. Cowhands drinking, pretty saloon girls bobbing sashays and looking coy, chatter and laughter and very often bawdy humor. There is always gambling going on in some form or other at the tables, some with high stakes and others not - but definitely the atmosphere is lively, lively, lively. ---- Zadorny enters the saloon, and heads for an empty table, from which you can see the entrace of the saloon without hindrance. McDonough takes a seat beside Zadorny and sweeps his eyes around the Saloon, "Lively place." Zadorny whispers, "I scanned her, she's unarmed." to McDonough. Zadorny looks at McDonough. "Care for a beer Tyrell?" There is one particularly large gambling crowd over at a table over by the wall - perceptive ones would realise that it's the best table in the house as far as surreptitious surveillance goes. A rowdy, laughing loud group of men, cowhands mostly, alternately with stetsons and some without. "Wheeeeeee doggie! That there be yer best hand yet Kid!" whoops one of the lean, gangly chaps there, all red hair and freckled face. The man addressed as 'Kid' merely smirks even as he shifts his very feminine lapful - Miz Lullabelle, the notorious Can Can La Belle, is seated plop in his lap very comfortably, all sashay and coy and joining in the fun. McDonough nods absently to Zadorny and says something under his breath. McDonough whispers, "Which one's Lullabelle?" Zadorny whispers, "She's the one in the young man's lap, over there by the card players." to McDonough. McDonough whispers, "And how am I supposed to get her out of that young man's lap?" Zadorny grins at McDonough. "I'll go get us a couple of beers then." He gets up slowly and heads for the bar. McDonough puts a smile on his face and turns his attention to the gambling going on as he awaits Zadorny's return. Billy the Kid looks over his hand of cards and then across the table to someone who is missing a few teeth, and those he has left are stained with tabacco. The Kid gives a smirk and then tosses a few chips on to a rather large pile in the middle of the table "With what I win tonight Lulu, I'm gonna buy you something nice to wear" He jostles the woman sitting in his lap and kisses at her neck Zadorny walks up to the bar and waves at the bartender. "Two beers please barkeep!" After about a minute, two beers come sliding down the bar towards him, picking them up, and leaving a few coins behind he returns to his table and sets the beers down. McDonough grabs one of the beers and takes large gulp, "Thanks Michael." He motions Zadorny's attention to the gambling, "Any good at that?" Lullabelle giggles and leans against the Kid, giving him a bold kiss on the lips that leaves red imprints of lipstick. A shout of laughter from the other men about the table; one of the, a bushy mustached man with a balding pate and an absolutely unstylish blue polka-dotted bandana about his grubby shirt, hollers, "She got you there Kid! I'm soooooo jealous now." The saucy young woman merely winks at the speaker. "Well, I don't see you gettin' me purdy things to wear Mister Holloran, mercy me!" Zadorny chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid I never got a taste for it. What about you, ever won anything?" McDonough grins and shakes his head, "Nope, but I have lost quite a few times." Zadorny laughs a little. "Ayup, I tried it a few times, but I always got skinned. Perhaps it's a good thing we don't carry too much cash." He winks at McDonough. Billy the Kid laughs and looks to the addressed man "You had better be jealous, because while I'm sleeping with this beautiful woman, you'll be in some stable hopeing to snuggle up with a horse" Zadorny whispers, "I'll go get the marshal, perhaps he can convince billy to leave." to McDonough. The barkeep peers curiously at Zadorny for a bit, then at McDonough. "You'uns new ta town?" he quips in a sandpaper rasp of a voice, his bushy eyebrows raising a bit. "Ain't seen you'uns before...well now I've seen 'im --" He jerks a finger in Zadorny's direction, nodding, before turning to see to a yelled order by one of the burly cowhands further down the counter. "A-comin', Mister Trumps, one beer." McDonough nods as he takes another swig of his beer and keeps his eyes on the gambling. Lullabelle giggles even more and bats her long lashes a mile a minute. "Oooh, Billy honey, you gonna make me blush, landsakes!" she chirrups and slips an arm about her paramour, snuggling up close and brushing her blond curls against his temple briefly. She does let her big blue eyes wander over the rest of the bustling saloon nonetheless, finally settling on the bar as a source of interest for at least a while. Her finely penciled brows arch high as she exclaims, "Why knock me down with a feather but it's Mister Michael, that there new shindy." Zadorny hears his name being called and looks up. Seeing Lullabelle, he gladly waves at her and calls out, "Miss Lullabelle, how are you this fine evening?" Billy the Kid takes a careful look at the man across the table, then there is a thunderclap and a puff of smoke and the man drops forward on the table dead. "I knew he wasn't that good, damn fool has been cheating all night." He reaches over and pulls a couple aces from the dead man's sleeve after setting a smoking six-shooter on the table. McDonough swirls his beer around, careful not to spill any, but look up startled at the gun shot and ends up dripping some of his beer on the table. "What the heck?" he turns his head towards the crowded gambling table. Zadorny doesn't even flinch at the sound of the gunshot, his right hand however, is now inside his coat, and his eyes are scanning the table, from which the sound errupted. Any reply Lullabelle might have made is interrupted by that rudely abrupt gunshot. Amazingly enough, she doesn't even flinch from the sound even though she pouts rather prominently, pushing out her lower lip. "Billy honey, you know that hurts my ears..." she informs him with a *snap* that opens her lace fan, proceeding to busily work the accoutrement with deft languid wrist flicks. "And Miz Freddy will be cross if you spoil th'chair." The gruff man seated next to the now dead man grunts. "Knew he had it comin' to 'im, old Peterson." The rest of the table is very unaffected, continuing to shuffle their cards right after pausing in a moment of respect for the dead. Zadorny slowly pulls his hand from underneath his coat and sits back down. Billy the Kid blows the whiff of smoke from his gun barrel then reholsters it and proceeds to collect his winnings. He takes a few bills that had been bet and tucks them into Lullabelle's top, down into her bosom "That should say I'm sorry for now, and I will make it up to you a bit later also." Zadorny's eyes stay fixed on Billy's hands throughout his movements. The barkeep shakes his head and thumps down a large brown bottle of Thunderbird. "Ol' Peterson, he knew better than t'cross Billy the Kid," he growls. "Man'd have to be blind an' deaf an' stupid as a truckloada squealin' women tryin' t'cross th'Rio Grande with a parasol." Zadorny nods at McDonough and whispers, "Get ready, looks like he's leaving." McDonough nods in total agreement with the bartender, "Obviously so." He nods dismissively to Zadorny. Lullabelle's pouting petulance vanishes almost at once as the bills are snugly tucked into the sweetheart neckline of her bodice. "Oooh Billy!" she squeals and flings her arms about him with a squeak and a giggle. "You're the bestest of the best, an' no one ain't gainsayin' it right boys?" This question is directed to the gamblers at her table, all of whom look up at her with alternate smirks and grins. "Y'know we'uns can't say no t'you, Miz Can Can!" teases one of them. Zadorny looks at McDonough and takes a small sip from his beer, now almost looking a little impatient, but still keeping his cool. Kraft wanders past the saloon doors, whistling, if you can call it that, a Legion marching song. Zadorny nods to McDonough. "They're ready, now we just have to get rid of 'him'. Are you prepared?" Billy the Kid looks as the body is moved aside and taken out back and a new player takes the empty seat "Alright who's deal is it this time. I wanna win a few more hands before I go and have a night of fun with my girl here" He plants a big kiss on Lullabelle's lips. McDonough nods to Zadorny and lowers his voice, "Yeah, but the... kid." Zadorny leans closer to McDonough and whispers to him. "I'm going to go alert the Marshal, perhaps he will remove the kid for us." McDonough nods, "Hurry." Zadorny nods and gets up slowly and heads for the exit. Zadorny has left. Zadorny has arrived. McDonough looks up at Zadorny hopefully as he returns. Zadorny quickly returns to the table. and whispers to McDonough. "Trouble in paradise, the marshal is nowhere to be found. Either we call it off, or I call Billy out in a gunfight. You're my superior, it's your call..." McDonough grows serious and nods in defeat, "Call him out for a fight." Zadorny looks at McDonough. "Stay calm, and get ready to grab her when he's out, ok?" he whispers to him. McDonough nods and reaches a hand into his pocket. Zadorny gets up and slowly walks over the to the table where billy is sitting and looks at him with a frown. "Say there mister, care to repeat that little trick, on the street out there?" McDonough also stands, but heads over to the bar and takes a seat on a stool closest to Billy's gambling table. Billy the Kid looks over his cards then up to the man now standing next to him "Who are you and what are you talking about ole timer?" Zadorny grins. "Who I am is of no importance, but I want you, and your pistols, outside on that street. I don't like it when men are shot down without even having a fair chance of defending themselves." While he's talking he's slid a hand in underneath his coat, just in case Billy doesn't care for a fair fight. McDonough shrugs as he sees a few eyes fall on him and merely says, "I told my friend I heard Billy's the best, but he said he was better." Lullabelle, on the other hand, twists around to face Zadorny, her finely penciled brows shooting so high it just might disappear into her hairdo. "Mister Michael, am I hearin' that you want to challenge m'man?" she shrills, a spark of anger flickering into her expression, gone as quickly as it came. She lowers her lashes, peeping up from under heavily made-up lids and pouting. "An' lil' ol' me thought you were a gentleman. I guess I was wrooooooong." Billy the Kid looks at the Zardony, seriously for a moment then bursts out in laughter for a good minute. When he gets his breath he look around the table and to Lullebelle "What do ya say folks. How about I show this upstart a thing or two and we put a little side bet down on odds." Zadorny smiles at Lullabelle. "You'll have to pardon me madame, but certain acts cannot go unpunished. Shooting a defenseless man, is one of those acts." Zadorny then returns his attention to Billy. "Care to step outside, or are you going to sit here and yap all night instead?" He lips are smiling, but his eyes are ice cold as he stares the man right in the eyes. Lullabelle puts a finger to her lips as she stares at Zadorny. "Defenseless? Mister Michael you ain't been in Dodge for very long, have you?" She then bursts into a giggling peal of laughter. "Ol' Peterson killed at least four people jus' this month alone, didn't he now boys?" The redheaded boy with the freckles slaps his cards down on the table and kicks his chair back, tilting it on two legs. "She be in th'right of it, doc," he drawls. "Ol' Peterson weren't defenseless." Billy the Kid chuckles and takes Lullabelle's hand and helps her from his lap, still on his arm "Yeah I suppose ya need a lesson in manners when talking to a lady at least." He looks to Lullabelle "What do ya say darlin?" Zadorny still smiling says, "In either event, are you coming or not? Don't tell me you're scared?" By now the entire saloon has hushed itself to an eerie, unaccustomed quiet, attention directed towards the confrontation at that particular table. Even the piano player has fallen silent, his grizzled face betraying absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Billy the Kid still chuckling motions to the door "After you ole timer." Zadorny nods, turns around and starts walking to the door, giving McDonough a quick look before he exits. Lullabelle eases herself off of the Kid's lap, arranging her skirts with deft hands and patting her bodice in place while still maintaining a firm grip on her fan - quite a feat, all in all. "Well Billy you're th'best there is," she giggles coyly and lifts her face for a kiss, even as she slips her arm through Billy's. "I'll be your lucky mascot an' you can buy me all the drinks and silks an' satins that you want after that, mmmm?" McDonough raises to his feet and say rather loudly, "I better get out there to get a good view." You head into Main Street West. ---- Main Street West - Dodge City - :A short street of dried dirt lined on either side by wooden buildings with overlarge false faces. There are horses tied to posts in front of some of the buildings, and a stage coach stopped in front of the building marked "Bank." A great deal of noise comes from a building bearing the sign "Dodge City Saloon." There seems to be very little in this primative town beyond this dusty street. ---- Kraft is standing besides a carriage, chatting quietly with Janne McDonough arrives from Dodge City Saloon. McDonough has arrived. Zadorny steps down from the wooden sidewalk and walks to the middle of the dusty road, hinging his coat up on the right side, revealing a brown leather quickdraw holster attached to his belt. The butt of a gun is sticking out from it. Kraft turns at the sound of footsteps, his body and the bulk of the horses masking his motion towards the small of his back. Lullabelle sails out of the saloon grandly, an eye-catching figure in coquelicot-striped bodice and black satin bustle skirt, winking and glittering rhinestones and being escorted on the arm of Billy the Kid. "You be careful now Billy," she fusses, pouting up at the taller man and batting her eyelashes. "I'll save a special kiss for you, an' th'best night of your life." Janne shifts her weight, brown eyes scanning. McDonough leaves the saloon, a frown on his face as he eyes Lullabelle and makes his way down to the road. He squeezes past two men and manages to get a spot beside Lullabelle. Kraft whispers to Janne. "Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?" Zadorny looks at billy. "After you 'kid'." He puts his hand right above the butt of his pistol, barely touching it." Billy the Kid gives Lullabelle a quick kiss "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he then walks down into the street to stand about a half dozen yards from Zadorny. His hand hovers above his pistol "Not to late to call this off ole timer" Zadorny chuckles. "Not in your lifetime, however short it might be, kiddo." "I hope not." Janne says quietly, "But it looks like it. And that is our target?" She nods towards Lullabelle. Her hand has fallen to her own holster, but lack of direction, if not the morality of a 'calling out' keeps the weapon undrawn. McDonough taps Lullabelle on the shoulder, "Excuse me miss, but this ain't a place for a lady like you." Kraft's hand creeps around the butt of his stunner, the horses an excellent screen for such legerdemain. Lullabelle, jostled in the process of settling herself right at the very front of the slowly gathering crowd, swings about and glares, balling up her fists pugnaciously in an extraordinarily unlady-like manner. "Don't shove me about, buster!" she growls, anger flaring in her eyes. "That's my man out there an' I ain't budging a hair till he's either back or dead." "This is all becoming awfully messy. Once they fire what say we drop everyone who isnt one of us, grab the girl and head for the hills?" Kraft whispers, eyes following the ....... gunfighters. A weary-looking man with salt-and-pepper hair pushes his way to the front. "All right, all right, I suppose you'll want me to call the draw Kid?" he asks, jerking his head in Zadorny's direction. "This makes it the seventh one this month." McDonough shrinks back slightly, "Oh I'm sorry. Well you'd get a better view from standing by those horses... You could see your Billy in all his glory that much better." He puts on a large reassuring smile. Billy the Kid looks across the dust strewn street. A tumbleweed blows between them as they stand waiting the word Janne looks around, "Lots of people, Kraft." She says quietly. "But if we can manage it." She murmurs softer. Billy the Kid looks to the voice and nods "Call it." Kraft frowns, sizing up the crowd. "Not sure we can with these weapons, not before they can return fire anyway." Zadorny looks at the old man and simply nods. Lullabelle folds her arms and gives a sniff, eyeing McDonough suspiciously. "I'll stay right here." And she does, her attention drifting from the man towards Billy once he speaks. "C'mon Billy! Give it all you've got!" she shrieks, waving a very ring-decorated fist in the air with dangerous abandon. Two fellows in slouch-hats peer at McDonough for a moment. "Hey, fella. Move," the younger one growls. Kraft nods, slipping around behind the carriage and making his way towards the girl. McDonough is about to try to get Lulla's attention again when he hears the man and turns to regard him, "I've got no quarrel with you. There are other places to watch from." The way to Lullabelle is a little less than ideal. She is, to put it finely, sandwiched between several of the roughest and nastiest-looking customers that have emerged from the Saloon, and to make things even more difficult she's at the front of everything so she can watch Billy's match. Kraft shimmies himself as close as he can get without sparking trouble, making sure to keep as few toughs at his back as is possible. The old geezer who's volunteered to mark the draw raises his hat from where he's standing. "On your mark folks...One...Two...Draw!" In one smooth move Zadorny drops to his right knee, while his right arm swoops the pistol out of it's holster, he rapidly fires off two rounds, so close together it's almost impossible to tell them apart. The expended shells fly out and land beside his foot in the dust. Billy the Kid quickly jerks his pistol from its holstered resting place and with a twist of his wrist there is a puff of smoke, a loud clap of thunder, and a small burst of flame from 'The Kid's' barrel. Kraft slips the stunner free of his waistband, palming the small weapon. Pressing himself forward he elbows and knees his way through the crowd. Zadorny groans and falls over on his left side. He manages to produce a small black ball shaped item from his pocket, pushing a button on it, a beep emits from it, as best as he can, he attempts to throw it towards the crowd. Billy the Kid stands motionless as the bullets from Zadorny hit the dirt harmlessly a few feet infront of him. He smirks and looks to the crowd holding up his still smokeing gun and cries ou "YEEEEEHAAAWWW" Lullabelle punches her fist into the air with completely unladylike abandon. "Way for my honey!" she shrieks and strikes a pose, almost snapping her fan completely in two as she clamps it shut between her fingers. "Billy, you're the BEST!" McDonough whips his stun gun out and snaps a shot off at Lullabelle as he sees Zadorny go down. Janne stiffens as Zadorny falls and looks sharply towards Kraft. She steps forward and begins walking towards Billy. The sudden blue energy that strikes Lullabelle seems to take The Kid by surprise and leaves him in a state of temporary shock at what he has just seen McDonough tucks his gun away and scoops up Lullabelle, the breaks out in a run for the carriage ignoring all around him. Janne unholsters her weapon as quickly as her skill allows, takes decent aim and fires, still walking forward. The target is Billy. Kraft is still forcing his rather brutal way through the crowd, laying out as many as he can with single blows. Billy the Kid snaps out of his shock and as McDonough scoops up Lullabelle he screams out her name and draws his second gun and fires both guns at McDonough. Then Janne's shot drives into his chest and he drops to one knee and brings his pistol to bear on the woman and fires off another round from each gun towards her. Dangling sack of potatoes in human form, that's Lullabelle right now. Limp as a rag doll with the sawdust stuffing knocked out of it. She dangles from McDonough's arms, completely unconscious, her clothes just a trifle dusty from the fall. Janne hisses as she gets nicked by the shots. She stops and scans, "Everyone to the stage, now!" She shouts. "Septimus, help Michael." She backs up a little, trying to keep a guard up for more threats as the others get their stunned and wounded on the way. McDonough feels a stinging sensation in his lower back, but manages to stay on feet at he moves at best speed towards the carriage. Once arrived, he dumps the slump female body in it. A few more shots are fired from The Kid's guns, knocking into the getaway carraige and putting holes in the wood. Then a few compleatly wild shots at nothing before he collapses on to the street with a puff of dust. Zadorny attempts to get up on one knee, but collapses on the dusty street. Kraft emerges from the front of the crowd, leaving more than one recumbent in his wake. Scanning the scene with a glance, me moves swiftly to the fallen Princeps. Reaching down he curls his fingers into the front of his shirt and drags him ignominiously towards the carriage at some speed. Janne's eyes narrow as she slowly backs to a retreat of the carriage as well. Kraft reaches the carriage, pulling the door open. Hauling the dead weight of his commanding officer into the carriage he scrambles in and slams the door shut, a stunner muzzle protruding to cover the street. "Ok he's in" he bellows, scanning the remaining crowd. Janne breaks and runs. She clammers up to take the reigns and snaps them down hard. "Go!" She shouts, forsaking the traditional 'hi-ya!' out of ignorance. The group hurredly heads back to the Falstaff... ---- Sickbay :In contrast to much of the rest of the Falstaff, probably more out of necessity than anything else, this facility is a brightly lit chamber with dozens of medical beds arrayed in an open treatment area. Off to starboard is a walled cubicle with a picture window, containing a desk, computer terminal and chair for the ship's chief medical officer. Forward is a hermetically sealed chamber that can be used for a biological hazard isolation holding area. ---- Janne arrives from Corridor - Deck 2 . Janne has arrived. Lullabelle arrives from Corridor - Deck 2 . Lullabelle has arrived. "The ship doesn't have a brig. Let's keep her sedated and restrained until Princeps Zadorny is able to question as he had wanted." Janne orders. She is already striding towards the Princeps bed and the medical station. Lullabelle stirs some more, one fist curling and uncurling weakly. Groggily she makes a small 'Nghhh' sound in her throat and then another before a slight tremor runs through her buxom frame. The man carrying Lullabelle move her to a free bed. They lay her down and begin searching to put those restraints on her. Abruptly Lullabelle begins to shiver as if cold. Her eyelids flutter weakly and she whimpers in her throat, trying to curl up into a fetal position. The shivering doesn't stop. In fact, it increases with unbelievable rapidity until she is positively shaking violently. Low animal moans emit from her throat and she starts twitching as if the nerves in her body were contracting. Auturo walks in his usual boistrous self. Armitage arrives from Corridor - Deck 2 . Armitage has arrived. Armitage rushes in, looking shocked. "Princeps, are you all right?" Zadorny is unconcious. Lullabelle is currently under restraint on a bed. She is also far from well - she's shaking violently, twitching as if the nerves in her body were contracting and straining against the bonds that hold her fast. Low animal moans emit from her throat. If that weren't enough, the shaking seems to be increasing as well with alarming rapidity. Auturo notices Z and walks over to him rather curious, he's not a doctor though... Armitage sees Zadorny lying unconscious, then looks at the writhing Lullabelle. Auturo looks at Lullabelle this time with a more concerned look. He walks over to her and looks at her wondering what's wrong. He doesn't say anything.. just stares. A nurse is standing near the medical scanner. She looks toward Auturo and Armitage and says, "The princeps has suffered a bullet wound to the head - it appears he will survive it." She glances toward the writhing Lullabelle. "I have no idea what's wrong with her, but it looks like Specialist end-stage." "Nghhhh...mmmngh!" By now Lullabelle is shuddering so violently the bed shakes with her; she thrashes her head first one way then the other with desperate abandon. Abruptly, her eyes snap open - the bright blue pupils are bloodshot, her cheeks taking on a scarlet fever-flush. Armitage walks over to the unconscious Zadorny, shaking his head. "Good god..." He whips around to face the nurse. "Specialist end stage? So Kraft was right..." The nurse nods. "I don't see any reason for it to be this advanced, this quickly," she continues. "Her vitals just shot through the hull the minute she came aboard." Auturo looks at her and looks at her vital signs to see... Armitage looks hard at the nurse. "Is there anything you can do, ma'am?" The nurse shakes her head. "When a Specialist goes into end-stage, there's nothing to do but make them as comfortable as...well, as comfortable as possible." Auturo says, "Have you run a cell analysis?" The nurse just stares blankly at Auturo. "Sir, she just came in here. Normally, end-stage symptoms last a week or more, and you have the luxury of a full battery of tests. This is incredibly rapid." Auturo looks at the nurse "Well madam, a cell analysis would explain alot wouldn't you say?" Armitage nods, glancing back at Zadorny for a moment. "How long would you estimate our Madam has left to live, based on appearances?" By now the young woman is writhing her entire body into contortions as she tugs at the restraints wildly, her movements becoming rapidly more uncontrolled. A tic pulsates on her forehead and her eyes are glassing over by the second. Suddenly she lets out a hoarse, long-drawn moan that's between a scream and a gurgle, her face becoming more and more flushed as she twists and tugs and jerks - a marionette controlled by freak strings. "By the time we get a cell analysis," the nurse answers, "that woman will be dead." She looks toward Armitage. "A few minutes at best." Armitage sighs, leaning against the wall. "Then...I don't know." The nurse frowns, watching the condition worsen. "I've never seen the onset so rapid. It's as if something triggered it at an accelerated clip." Auturo narrows his eyes "Have you tried to sedate her?" Armitage nods. "Bringing her aboard, no doubt. Unless it was triggered remotely." The nurse nods. "She was sedated." The nurse swings her head toward Armitage. "Triggered remotely? By whom?" Auturo's widen at the news of that "My my, this is not good." Armitage looks to the door. "Maybe we should get her off this ship. We may be killing her..." He glances back at the nurse. "I don't know...maybe the creator of this society." The nurse shakes her head. "It's too late - you can't just take her off now. She's as good as dead. If you froze her right now, in this state, she would be permanently brain damaged while her body lasted." Armitage drops his head. "Perfect." He seems drained, watching the woman writhe and die in front of him. The flush has now spread to Lullabelle's entire body, the pupils of her staring eyes dilating to huge proportions. The shivering has now reached epic proportions, violent enough that they might actually be destructive in and of themselves - then suddenly she utters a whistling, gurgling shriek of sound that seems to come from lungs full of water and collapses in on herself. A positive froth of blood gouts from between her lips and she gurgles harriedly before going into a series of convulsions that almost seem to tear her apart. Then - suddenly - her head lolls limply to one side. The nurse winces, looking away. Armitage sighs. "Goddamn it." The nurse walks around the princeps' bed and approaches the one holding the deceased Specialist. Slowly, with tender care, she sponges away the froth of blood, and then covers the woman with a blanket. Blood, fine trickles of it, begins to dot the dead woman's skin as if the blood vessels in her entire body had burst, seeping through the pores. There is a curious slackness to her skin, to her form, and the blanket soon speckles with bright crimson pinpricks. The nurse shakes her head and whispers, "I'm sorry." Armitage puts his hand on the nurse's shoulder. "There...wasn't much you could do. There wasn't much any of us could do..." "Maybe not," the nurse agrees, but her eyes go back to the form under the sheet. "But at least you proved your theory." She draws away from Armitage and returns to Zadorny's side. "I think I can get the princeps back to consciousness after I bandage the wound." Drip. Drip drip. Little dots of blood find their way onto the floor, not much but enough. The blanket continues to grow darker, redder. Armitage looks at the covered woman, furrowing his brow. The nurse cleans the wound on Zadorny's head and applies a sterile dressing. She then prepares a dose of stimulant. *SSSSSST* The nurse injects the stimulant directly into Zadorny's carotid artery. It should take effect rather rapidly. Zadorny eyes flicker a little and another groan is heard from him as he starts to regain conciousness. "He's awake," the nurse says, perhaps unnecessarily. Zadorny opens his eyes and immediately tries to sit up. This proves to a bad idea, as he winces and falls back down onto the bed. "Try not to move too much, Princeps," the nurse advises. Zadorny manages to nod his head while gasping for air. "Do you know where you are, sir?" the nurse asks. Zadorny tries to look around, but again winces from pain. He opens his lips, and tries to speak, but no sound emits, probably because of serious dehydration. The nurse sighs, nods, then hooks up an IV to run fluids into the princeps, jabbing a splint into his right arm. She then pours water from a cup into Zadorny's mouth. Zadorny coughs as the water enters his mouth, he then clears his throat. "T-t-thank you." He manages to stutter. The nurse nods, then gestures toward Armitage and Auturo. "You have visitors, sir. Feel up to speaking to them?" Armitage steps forward to Zadorny's bedside. "Welcome back, Princeps." Zadorny nods and again clears his throat. He starts to fix his eyes on Armitage and Auturo, with some difficulty. Zadorny looks up at Armitage. "Where's Lullabelle? I mean, the woman we brought with us? " He asks. Armitage sighs, looking away. "She's dead." Zadorny looks at Armitage in slight disbelief. "Dead? How's that possible? We only stunned her, last I heard, that doesn't kill you...." Armitage glances at the bloody blanket. "She suffered a rapid, end-stage shutdown. She was a Specialist...Kraft was right. But she just...died." Auturo thinks for a momment and bursts out "When will this insanity stop! Time and time again humans have enslaved, killed, tortured and used others for their own benifit!" Armitage looks at Auturo blankly. "Calm down, please." Zadorny looks at Auturo, seemingly ignoring his outburst. "She just died?" He winces as some of the pain in his head returns briefly. "That means someone must have deactivated her. This is not good, not good at all..." his voice trails off as he starts think. Armitage looks back to Zadorny. "I'm no expert on Specialists. I know the basics, Princeps. How could she be deactivated? Some kind of remote trigger?" Zadorny nods. "I've heard about it, I chalked it up as a rumour moustly, but this changes things. One on hand, we need to be very careful from now on, since someone here now knows that we are not who we seem. On the other hand, whoever created this sick society, may hold the key to the specialist problem. After a full autopsy, I imagine we'll have more answers." He gently rubs the bandage on his head before continuing. "For now, we need to fall back and regroup. Are we still on Deserata?" Armitage nods. "We're sitting on the landing pad." Zadorny shakes his head. "Not good, order the crew to lift off and dock us with the Resistance, so we can contact Mars." Armitage nods. "I'll be right back." Zadorny nods. "Thank you Senator." Armitage walks out of sickbay and into the corridor. Armitage has left. Loudspeaker: All hands, prepare for liftoff. The ship rumbles as it lifts off the ground and arches skyward. Armitage arrives from Corridor - Deck 2 . Armitage has arrived. Armitage says, "All right. We're linked with the Resistance." Zadorny nods and looks at the nurse. "Is it alright if I make my way to the Resistance? I need to contact First Consul Ellesmere." Armitage looks at Zadorny, offering his hand. "You're going to need help." The nurse nods. "Just take it easy, sir." Zadorny nods and takes Armitage hand. "Thank you Senator, I suggest me make it to the briefing room." He slides down from the bed, swaying slightly, then regaining his posture he slowly starts to walk out of the medbay, with Armitage holding him up. Armitage nods. "Easy does it, now." Auturo goes to his science lab Auturo has left. --- 'Situation Room - Deck 1 -' :This large oval room is dominated by a conferance table with the same oval shape as the room. In the middle of the table there is a small hemisphere with an control panel attached to it. The table is surrounded by two dozen chairs. The crest of the Mars Legions adorn the far wall. The floor is covered by a soft grey carpet that appears to soften the steps as you walk. On the left side of the room, in a small pentry, there is a bar, from where the rooms occupants can retrieve refreshments, fruits and other snacks. ---- Armitage arrives from Corridor - Deck 2 - . Armitage has arrived. Armitage sets Zadorny gently in one of the closer chairs. "There you go." Zadorny enters the room and slides into a chair with a sigh. "I forgot how much it hurts to get shot..." he starts to fiddle with the control of a console attached to the table. "I'm going to try and raise First Consul, he needs to know about this right away." The comm link is established with Mars, and First Consul Ellesmere's image appears in the holovid. Zadorny salutes the first consul, not without wincing. Armitage nods to Ellesmere. He looks tense. Zadorny clears his throat. "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour First consul, but this is urgent news." The Consul lifts his chin, notices the bandage on Zadorny's head, then glances toward Armitage and sighs. "This isn't going to be one of those reports I like, is it?" Zadorny shakes his head. "I'm afraid not Sir. We successfully exfilled one of the locals tonight. I have the sad duty to report that she died, shortly after we boarded MRD Falstaff." Armitage pipes in. "She suddenly suffered from Specialist end-stage. It only took a few minutes." Scratching his chin, Ellesmere queries: "A few minutes? I've worked with Specialists before, Senator. They don't just up and die without at least a week's warning unless there are special circumstances." Zadorny nods. "It would seem that this is indeed, a make believe world. And whoever created it, it would seem also has the power to end it at a whim, First Consul." Armitage nods. "The nurse hadn't seen anything like it before either. I suppose we've encountered special circumstances..." "This doesn't make much sense," Ellesmere says. "When did the end-stage begin?" Zadorny remains silent and looks at Armitage. Armitage furrows his brow. "I arrived shortly after the recon team brought her into the Falstaff's sickbay. Apparently, its onset was immediate, sir." "Immediate upon capture, or upon delivery to the Falstaff?" the Consul inquires. Armitage thinks for a moment. "I wasn't present at either, sir. From what I gather, it was upon delivery to the Falstaff." The Consul nods, considering this. His eyes narrow, then he looks at Armitage. "One of your earlier reports mentioned a meeting with Marshal Earp. He seemed hesitant to go with you, yes?" Zadorny nods. "And so was the woman." he interjects. Armitage nods. "Our first meeting. Earp refused to leave with Discenes Kraft or the Princeps, here." Zadorny looks at the image if the Consul. "Are you thinking that they may be restricted to the town sir?" Ellesmere nods slowly. "When I was a kid, we had a dog on our farm in Olympus Valley. To keep him from wandering off into the canyons and getting lost, we set up an electronic barrier. If he went too far - zap. After a while, Beelzebub learned not to leave the property." Zadorny nods slowly. "That cerainly sounds plausible..." Armitage thinks for a moment. "It sounds like that's what we've encountered here." Zadorny ponders for a few moments then continues. "I expect that after the autopsy, we'll have a few more answers." "If that is the case, gentlemen, I don't know that her death was caused out of malice, precisely," the Consul says, looking toward Armitage. "Those people in that town think an entire world exists out there - a world that really *doesn't* exist. Perhaps they've been hard-wired to stay put." Armitage nods. "Deserata's Dodge City seems that way. Historically, we also know that Earp and Ike Clanton are about as close to mortal enemies as you can get. Although, the showdown between their gangs took place in Tombstone, Arizona in 1881...something's brewing here. Something I don't like." Ellesmere sighs and nods. "Well, regardless: We've got one dead person from their citizenry that our team is likely to be blamed for." Armitage nods. "We're going to have to change our methods, then. Our cover's blown." Zadorny interjects. "Two dead actually. Optio Janne dispensed of a Billy the Kid, shortly after he shot me." The First Consul seems unsurprised, but still a bit pale when presented with this news. "Damn." He shakes his head. "Not a glorious day for Mars." He looks at Armitage. "Are there any unused assets? Personnel who haven't been exposed from your team?" Armitage glances at Zadorny. "As far as I know, sir...everyone's been in the field." "Is that correct, Princeps?" the First Consul asks. Zadorny nods. "I'm afraid the Senator is right First Consul, we've all been exposed. Although I don't think they would take kindly to more strangers, after what happend tonight." Armitage nods firmly. "I agree with that." Ellesmere frowns. "All right. Well, maintain the research facility. It is safely outside of town, correct?" Armitage nods. "It was built with that in mind." "Then, if the theory about their border is true, you shouldn't have to worry about a posse coming after you," Ellesmere says. "Meanwhile, we need to find a way to get back into town - perhaps even using disguises. Hell, the place is full of Wild West figures, right? Check the records and come up with a possible person to emulate, then pick an operative and send them in for another recon. Let's see if we can find any clues to who pulls the strings in Dodge City." Zadorny nods. "I'll plan the Op sir, I'll have a plan to run by you in a day or two." "Very good," Ellesmere says. "Anything else?" Armitage shakes his head. "I think that covers most of tonight's disaster." Zadorny shakes his head. "No, I think that concludes my bad news for tonight Sir." He almost manages a grin. Ellesmere tilts his head just a bit. "It wasn't a great night, I agree. But we learned a great deal from it. Let's just hope it pays off. Get some rest, gentlemen. Learn from it." The vid goes to static, and then clears off. Armitage sighs, leaning back in his chair. Zadorny sighs. "I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep." Armitage nods. "I agree. You need help to your room?" Zadorny shakes his head. "No, I think I can make it. It's only next door. But thanks for your offer." Armitage nods. "Where do we go from here?" Zadorny tries to chuckle. "To sleep Senator, to sleep. We'll talk about more tomorrow." Armitage laughs. "All right. See you on the bright side, Princeps." Zadorny nods and stands up, and actually manages to waddle to the corridor. Category:Classic Military logs Category:Arc X logs